DAYA KI BAARAAT
by LightMoonDT
Summary: A DUO Story, to know more just peep in...


DAYA KI BAARAAT

DUO HOUSE (Day-Sunday)

It was 10:30am , A man was sitting on sofa & eating potato chips with soft drink & shuffleing channels... & side by side looking his buddy who was completely dipped in reading a crime novel & was not in mood to get disturbed by any cost.

DAYA- ( Getting bore , threw remote aside & said) ABHI..

ABHIJEET not reply.  
DAYA-ABHIIII

ABHIJEET- (without looking him) Hmm

DAYA- kya yaar kabse bula raha hu, tum ho ki sun he nahi rahe ho(getting no reply so said loudly) ABHIIII

AHIJEET- ( Feel disturbed so irritatingly) kya hai Daya... kyo pareshaan kar raha hai .Thodi der chup nahi beth sakte sahab...bacho ki tarah tai...tai.. karta rehta hai.  
DAYA-(in anger) kya mai tai..tai kerta rahta hu(Abhijeet smiles) ...aur vaise ye tai...tai...kya hota hai...jab dekho mujh per chillate rahte ho. Aur koi kaam nahi hai tmhe.

ABHIJEET-(look towards him) Daya kyu pareshaan hai, agar bukh lagi hai to kuch kha le yaar. Mera sar kyu kha raha hai. Plz mujhe padhne de , mai bus pata lagane he wala hu quatil ka.

DAYA-Ha ...ha kyun nahi...tum ghuse raho apne iss novel mei...(making sad face) meri to parwah hi nahi hai tumhe.. theek hai ab disturb nahi karunga tumhe .

(ABHIJEET said to himself) nautanki kahi ka.  
ABHIJEET-Acha naraj mat ho , bata kya chahta hai tu ?  
DAYA- BOSS...mai bahut bore ho raha hu , chalo na kahi bahar chalte hai. Tum mujhe shooping karana ,acha sa lunch karana aur phir...(Abhijeet intrupting & said) ABHIJEET-Shooping...aby kal shaam he to shooping karayi thi...ab phir se shooping karni hai sahab ko. (Said lovingly with bechara face) Daya mujhe kangaal karne ka target banaya hai kya tune...raham kariye sahsb iss garib per.

DAYA-(Looks like a grumpy child & said with irritation) kya boss ab mai itna bhi karch nahi karta ki tum aise bol rahe ho. (Daya like a cute baby)  
Tum bahut bure ho Abhi..bahut gande..  
Mai ja raha hu.(& he stood up from sofa & move towards his room suddenly hear)

ABHIJEET(in naughtiness) -oh...to pet puja karne ke baad mere BHALU(bear) ko neend aa rahi hai..Chalo mai aata hu , mera bachaa bina lori sune to soyega nahi...chal..(Abhijeet try to standup)...

Daya (slowly ) pusshing Abhijeet back to the sofa & angrily- koi jarurrat nahi hai janaab ko itne takleef uthane ki (Abhijeet smiles on his angry bird & sat back) Daya was about to move suddenly hear his bro's naughty voice..

ABHIJEET- lori nani gazal sunaunga ...chalega..

Daya like a grumpy child move towards his buddy snetch that novel(Abhijeet- aby ...) & threw it on floor make an angry voice & entered into his room & closed the door with bang.

ABHIJEET-(Take a sigh) lo ho gaya kaam. Ab sahab aasani se maane ge bhi nahi.(said to himself) kya jarrorat thi madhumakhi(honey bee) ke chhate ko chedne ke (take a deep breath) ab tyaar ho jaaye Abhijeet babu manana to padega hi...lekin abhi iss chhate mei ghusna theek nahi...kahi kaat vaat liya iss angry madhumakhii ne to..lene ke dene pad jayenge..thodi der baad dekhta hu .  
Abhijeet pick up his novel & again got bussy in reading .

...  
After some time...  
DAYA open the door & came out from his room look outside & got shocked , house is decorated with flowers,  
hangings, balloons & looks very beautiful .He was looking with amazement & couldn't get any head & tail of this aimless decoration.  
He was looking very carefully but no one is there even not any voice coming from any corner of the house.  
DAYA-ABHI...BOSS...kaha ho tum ?  
Ye ABHI ko kya hua hai ...ghar kyu sazaya hai...aur vo bhi itni jaldi. Lagta hai bare sahab mujhe manane ki tyari ker rahe hai...lekin sach mei ye sab, are ab to mera birthday bhi chala gaya , kabhi kabhi iska dimaag gass charne chala jata hai, kya lagta hai boss mai itni aasani se maam jaunga , kabhi nai.  
Aur idea to dekho janaab ka ghar saza dala jaise mere shaadi ho, hunh...  
Per ye gaya kaha ...koi aawaz bhi nahi aa rahi hai.

Daya again calling his buddy but no reply.

Suddenly an Old Man seems to be 55 to 60 years old came towards him in hurry & asked to Daya

Old Man- (ignoring Daya's face) aap abhi tak yahi hai...aur ye kya kapde tak nahi badle ...hey bagwaan...ye aajkal ke nozavan...inhe kuch fark hi nahi padta. Kisi bhi cheez ko seriously nahi lete...(look towards Daya ,who was looking him with open mouth & try to understand whats going on here)  
Old Man- are aab jao aur tyaar ho jao ,  
ya phir mujhe he niharte rahoge...(getting no reply so said) are bhai mai koi khubsurat ladki nahi hu jo mujhe inn badi badi kanche jasi aankhoo(eyes) se ghure ja rahe ho.  
Daya came out from that shock & feel embarrassed & asked

DAYA- aap kaun mahasya hai...aur yaha mere ghar mei kya ker rahe...?  
(Remind something & said ) aur ABHI Kaha hai ?

Old Man -abhi kaha hai...  
Are tumahre saamne to khada hau..  
phir bhi pouch rahe ho abhi kaha hai...  
( come close to Daya's mouth & try to smell & said) kahi pii to nahi li...  
Daya comes in anger & said- dimmag theek hai aapka...kya bole ja rahe hai..  
Mai ABHI...matlab mere bhai ABHIHEET ki baat kar rahu hu...wo kaha hai ? Aur aap kaun hai maharaaj?

Old Man -Maharaaj !..are mai tumhe Maharaaj dikhta hu...kuch kha pii to nahi lya...aur tumahra bhai Abhijeet...ab ye kaun hai ?...aur mujhe nahi jaante Hey Bagwaan budha mai hu aur yaddash(memory) inki jaa rahi hai...  
Are mai tumahra kaka...ab ye mat kahna kaun kaka varna ye pakka ho jayega ki tumne jarur pee rakhi hai.

Old man take long breath & Daya try to understand the situation & about to asked something but suddenly he got cut by the laughing blastter & he looks toward the direction & find some people were entering from the main door with laughing & teasing each other. Those people look towards Daya & one of them asked him(Person 1)-are Daya abhi tak aise he khade ho ...chalo bhai ready ho jao parlour naji jana kya ?  
Daya shocked after hearing & said -Pa.. Parlour...per kisliye aur aap sab kaun hai ? Yaha iss ghar mai kya kar rahe hai ?

Person 2- are Daya abhi se praya ker rahe ho...are yaar shaadi ke baad he praya ker dete...  
Person 3- are Daya yaar ab mazaak band karo aur jaldi ready hoker aao..  
sham(evening) tak sab tyaari kerni hai...(wink to others) aur yaar hame bhi to taayar hona hai...aakhir BAARATI hai...  
Kisi se kam nahi lagne chaye na...kyu bhai(look others with question)...  
Person 1- aur nahi to kya...ab Dulhe jaise handsome to nahi per kuch kam bhi nahi legenge.

Daya asked with surprise- BAARATI...DULHA...ye sab kya laga rakha hai..  
(Ask to himself)- aur ye Abhi kaha gaya ? Iska kuch aata pata nahi hai...  
yaha ghar mei ye drama company wale ghus aaye hai aur inka kuch pata nahi.  
Suddenly he came in his cop avatar & ask- dekho mai ek CID cop hu aur ab tum log ye tamasha bandh karo aur jaldi batao ye sab kya laga rakha hai tum logo ne...jaldi batao varna anjaam acha nahi hoga.

Suddenly he got a light slap on his shoulder by that Old Man who said irritatingly- bas bahut ho gaya ab yahi baaki reh gaya tha sunna...aaj isse DULHA banana hai aur janaab CID cop bane bathe hai.  
DAYA(shocked& scared)- DU...DULHA

Old Man- ha Dulha...shaam ko BAARAT jani hai...(look toward others & said) ab ise le jao...iss se pehle ye koi aur nai(new) cheez ban jaye.

DAYA really didn't know what to do & whats going on, he said with hesitation- BAARAAT ..vo bhi meri...(got an anger look by old man & other people looking him like he had done some serious crime .So he just shut his mouth )

Daya(thinking)-ye sab ho kya raha hai (look carefully to the house) ghar to mera he hai ..per ye Boss kaha hai...aur ye log (look towards them keenly)  
Chor dakhu to nahi lagte (suddenly his mind spark) kahi ye sab Boss ka plan to nahi...sayed ...nahi.. ha..ye sab usi ka kiya dhara hai... ye sab raayta use ne phalaya hai...maine kaha tha bore ho raha hu shooping karane le chalo to sahab gazal sunakar mujhe chidha rahe the , aur ab ye sab ker ke mujhe pareshaan karna chata hai..mujhe phassa dekhker jaroor muskura rahe honge janab...(try to be strong & confident) per boss...mai tumhe ab aur koi maukaa nahi dunga ...mai jaanta hu ye sab tumahra plan hai varna ye log aise bekhoof nahi khade hote mere samne..aur ye budhe miya(look towards old man who was looking him with anger & irritation.) Daya instantly moved his gaze) lagta hai ghar se lad ker aaya hai...Rvaan ki tarah ghur raha hai mujhe... Ab mai bhi iss drame mai hissa lunga ..lekin apne tarike se...tumahre poora plan choopat ker dunga Boss...dekhna tum...mujhe phasane chale the...theek hai ab mai dekhta hu tum kab tak saamne nahi aate. Ab mai enjoy karunga aur tum apna plan flop hote dekhna boss...l promise...tumhe samne laakr rahunga .

Old Man jerked him & said ye thodi-thodi der mai puttla(statue) kyu ban jaate ho. Dulhan Baaraat le jane se milege ...yu puttla(statue) bane rahne se nahi.  
Old Man look towards other & said- le jayo isse ...kahi iske kaaran Baaraat na paunchi to bechari Dulhan puttla (statue) ban jayegi.

...  
DAYA came out from his thought & decided to cooperate in this plan just for destroy his buddy's plan ...so his buddy had to came out & Daya could prove him that its not an easy task to make him fool & he turned the game.

.  
Daya went men's parlour with those three guys but really didn't interested in all that but only for destroy his buddy's plan he showed that he was really happy. After got free from parlour they came back home where his so called Kaka show him his wedding costume...it was a beautiful red colour Sherwaani with golden work & silk patka(cloth like a duppata for groom its called patka in my side. sorry don't know any other easy name so samaj jana)

Daya was very surprised to see his dress & other guys really appreciate the choice( whose choice ? didn't know)  
Old Man- chalo Daya ab jaldi ready ho jao...(look toward others) tum log bhi ready ho jao. Thodi der mei guest bhi aane wale hai ..phone aaya tha sab hotel se nikal chuke hai...

DAYA- hotel...guest..

Old Man-ha guest...ab sabko ghar mei to rakh nahi sakte...khair...time kam hai jaldi karo ..mujhe aur bhi kaam karne hai...& he moved from there.

Daya really appreciate his buddy's plan & thougt it was full proof plan & might be his buddy was planning for it from a long time. Now he really want to know how much deep his buddy could go to trap him.

He came out from his thought & move inside the room for getting ready & other also moved.  
After getting ready he came out & see Kaka was talking something serious with those three guys.  
DAYA- Kya baat hai...? any problem ?  
Old Man- are nahi ...bahar godhe(horse) wala aaya hai...  
DAYA-godha...vo kisliye...(he feel scared) Those three people smiled.

Old Man- are itna bhi nahi pata...BAARAAT le zani hai...to Dulha to ghode per he jayega na...

DAYA-(shocked & confused) ghode per kyu ...Dulha ghodii per jata hai...

Person 1-are Daya ghodii mili nahi...busy hai na...per tum chinta mat karo ghode ka makeup karwa diya hai...lipstic bhi lagwa di hai...ab vo ek sundar saahi godii lag raha hai.  
Daya was really in shock state so said helplessly- ABHI...kaha hai ?

Old Man- are aur kaha hoga ...ghar ke bahar hai abhi to...(Daya mouth opened) ab ghar mai to laa nahi sakte na...gobar .vobar ker diya to pareshani ho jayegi na...Daya nodded with shock & others nodded like they are so intelligent & can understand everything.

At that moment a crowd entered inside they were looking ready for party.

Old Man- lo bhai BAARAATI bhi aa gaye.

Daya really take a long breath & thought ..what was going to happen with him ? or what, if it would not be a plan ? ...

So friends lst chap of story is end here. Next chap will be the last chap of story & l will try to post it soon. l know my work is not so good & lf you don't like something then feel free to say, so l can improve my work .  
DO Review friends so l get to know,  
you are intrested to read more or not.

Those who reviewed on my lst story, l really want to say THANKU to you all. You guys are the first one who welcomed me here & your reviews encourage me a lot. Thanku once again.

THANKS TO YOU ALL WHO ARE READING THIS STORY.

STAY HAPPY .


End file.
